In the End, We're All Dreamers
by DifferencesBetween
Summary: Slightly AU/OC: Instead of mixing music, Beca Mitchell is an aspiring dancer. Follow her through her first year at Barden filled with making friends, revealing secrets, conquering fears, and maybe even finding love.
1. Meeting Lucy

**CHAPTER ONE: Meeting Lucy**

* * *

A petite girl stepped out of the yellow taxi, dressed in a blue flannel with a gray tank top underneath, dark-wash skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. She walked to the trunk of the vehicle, grabbing her laptop bag, leaving the rest of her luggage for the university's carriers.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University!" a blonde girl appeared out of nowhere, "What dorm?"

"Oh, um, Baker Hall," Beca answered.

"Right," the blonde chirped, "now what you're going to do is–"

_Okay, boring. _Beca thought as she tuned out the girl, looking around, taking in the campus. Then, a car pulled up next to her, the backseat window was rolled down, revealing a boy with curly brown hair singing Carry On My Wayward Son. He noticed her outside his window and turned to face her, still singing, adding an air guitar to match. She watched him with a smirk and amused eyes, internally laughing when the car took off again and he was slammed back into his seat due to the force. _Weirdo_.

Beca turned back to the blonde just as she finished her rambling, handing Beca a campus map and the official BU rape whistle, advising her to not use it unless it's actually happening. Beca took the item into her mouth, walking away from the girl. _Somebody had one too many cups of coffee this morning. _She made her way to Baker Hall and into her room, where she found a dark-haired girl lounging on one of the beds.

"Hey! You must be Beca. I'm Lucy," the girl greeted politely, closing the book she was reading, hopping off the bed.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy," Beca replied, dropping her bags on the spare bed. _At least I didn't get stuck with a weird ass roommate._ "When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago. I didn't even bother unpacking yet." She pointed to her suitcases in the corner. "Are you going to the Activities Fair?"

"Oh yeah, there's an Activities Fair," Beca realized, "Mind if I tag along with you, if you're going? I don't know anyone here."

"Yeah!" Lucy responded. "I don't know anyone either. All my friends went off to either Harvard or Tennessee State. When do you want to leave?"

Beca looked around the room, debating whether she should unpack first. _Fuck it. _"Now, I guess."

"Great!" Lucy says excitedly. "Let's go!"

* * *

Beca and Lucy walked toward the quad, which was filled with booths and banners, talking and getting to know each other.

"I'm studying pre-med," Lucy said. "It runs in the family. Mom is a nurse, dad's a surgeon. My brother is studying for his PhD at Dartmouth."

"Wow," Beca breathed, "that's a lot to live up to."

"Yeah," Lucy shrugged, "but it's not like I hate medicine, ya know? I really do want to be a doctor."

Beca smiled, "It's nice to have a dream, huh?"

"Yeah," Lucy laughed. "What about you?"

"I was raised to believe dreams were impractical," Beca said cryptically, walking to a booth that caught her eye.

"Excuse me?" Lucy shouted after her, confused. "You're telling me you don't have a dream?"

"No, I'm telling you I was raised to think that dreams were impractical. I never said anything about not having one," Beca explained, picking up a pamphlet from the table.

"What's your dream then?"

Beca read over the pamphlet for a moment before holding it up for Lucy to read the bold letters of the front page: Barden Dance Company.

"Dancing," Beca smiled simply.

"Are you two interested in joining our dance company?" a tall blonde asked, walking up to the two.

"Not me," Lucy replied before pointing to Beca, "she is."

The blonde turned back to Beca with a smile, reaching out her hand. "I'm Melanie, captain of the Barden Dance Company."

Beca took the girl's outstretched hand and shook it, "Beca."

"BDC is a state-known modern dance company. We meet three times a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. We perform throughout the southeastern region, and we also have gigs now and then," Melanie informed. "Plus, if you're a member, you get studio time whenever you want."

Beca smiled politely, waving her pamphlet before walking away with Lucy, "I'll see you at auditions."

* * *

Further into the day, Beca had picked up two more flyers. One was for an internship at the university's radio station and the other flyer advertised an acappella singing group, The Barden Bellas.

"_Hi, any interest in joining our acappella group?" a redhead asked as Beca and Lucy were walking by, handing them a flyer._

"_Oh, right!" Lucy said. "This is like a thing now."_

"_Oh, totes!" the redhead agreed. "We sing covers of songs without any instruments. It's all from our mouths."_

"_Yikes," Beca mumbled, arching her eyebrows, and Lucy silently laughed beside her._

_The redhead continued, "There are four groups on campus: The Bellas–that's us, The BU Harmonics–they sing a lot of Madonna, The High Notes–they're not particularly motivated, and then there's The Trebles. So, are you interested?"_

_Beca opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the right words. "Sorry, it's just... it sounds really lame."_

"_Aca-scuse me?" the blonde finally spoke. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame."_

"_We sing all over the world and we compete in national championships," the redhead added._

"_On purpose?" Lucy asked, jokingly, elliciting a stifled laughter from Beca._

"_We played at the Cob-Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch," the blonde stated. Beca and Lucy both raised their eyebrows at the unexpected retort._

"_What Aubrey means to say," the redhead jumped in, covering her friend's outburst, "is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?"_

_Beca eyes widened as Lucy bit on her lips, both undoubtedly thinking about what it's like to have a dream. Finally, after some thinking and neither of them saying a word, Beca smiled kindly and said, "I'll take the flyer," before walking away with Lucy._

After walking around some more, The Barden Cheer Squad had Lucy hooked with their impressive routine of backflips and splits. Beca found out that Lucy was on her high school's gymnastic team in her freshman year, and she had made tryouts for the school's cheer team three years afterward. When the sun came down, they had dinner at the university's diner, talking animatedly about how excited they were about starting college. After dinner, Beca could have sworn she saw a familiar face walk into the diner with his friend as she and Lucy were paying for their respective meal, but she didn't want to think much on it.

* * *

Beca finished her quick email to her aunt, grabbed the pamphlet she acquired today off her desk, and plopped onto her bed. Lucy had fallen asleep an hour prior, claiming to be exhausted from today's fun. She opened the piece of paper again for the umpteenth time, reading the words over before letting sleep consume her:

_Auditions!_

_Friday, September 16, 2012_

_or_

_Saturday, September 17, 2012_

_3:30 PM_

_Barden's Dance Studio_

* * *

**Hey there, this is my first story so go easy on me, will ya?  
I don't know about you guys, but when I watched Pitch Perfect for the first time, I was more intrigued with the dance routine than the singing.  
Then, one morning, I just woke up with this idea in my head and I've been planning it out ever since!  
Let me know what y'all think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. BDC Auditions

**CHAPTER TWO: BDC Auditions**

* * *

"Beca," a voice whispered.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed, burying her face into her pillow.

"Beca," the voice sang again, but she only responded with a grunt. A hand settled on her shoulder, shaking it slightly, "Beca, come on, up and atom." _Who creates these sayings?_

"No," Beca replied sleepily.

"Beca Mitchell, get your ass out of bed and into the shower now!" the voice echoed, losing its melodic tone. _Holy shit!_ Beca sat up abruptly to find Lucy standing over her bed with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed.

Beca made a disgruntled noise and rolled over onto the bed again, asking, "Time?"

"Eight in the morning," Lucy said. "Get up now and you'll make it to class on time."

"Ugh, it's too early for organic chemistry," Beca responded, pulling her blanket above her head.

"Beca!" Lucy shouted again. "Your ass! Out of bed! Now!" She yanked Beca's blanket as hard as she could and tossed it over on her own bed.

"Lucy," Beca, now losing the warmth of her blanket, whined, "Give me back my blanket!"

"Shower!" Lucy once again shouted.

Beca, noticing she wasn't going to win, finally grumbled, "Fine! What are you, my mother?" She got up and grabbed her toiletries before heading to the shower room.

"By the way, your audition is today! 3:30!" Lucy yelled after Beca, laughing at her friend's hatred for mornings.

"Thanks!" Beca was glad she had Lucy as her roommate. Even though Lucy woke her up in the morning when all she wanted was to sleep in, the girl made sure she always got to class on time.

* * *

Beca opened the door and notices a man at the receptionist desk. "Hi, I'm looking for a Luke?"

"Over there," he pointed, returning to his phone call.

"Thanks," Beca mumbled quietly and walked slowly in that direction. Music poured from the room as she entered, looking around to find old shelves and an unreasonable amount of records. _Creepy._

"Hey," a voice startled her, making her jump. She whipped around to find a muscular man with blonde hair. _Well, hey to you too._ "Have you been standing there long?" _English accent? Sweet!_

"Um, no," she responded, not being able to find the right words, "I just got here," she stuttered. "I haven't been standing here," she paused, "long." _Idiot, Beca._

"I'm here!" another voice surprised her as she jumps once again at the noise. _Damn, what is it? Give-Beca-a-Heart-Attack Day? Did I miss a memo or something?_

"You're late," the blonde hottie stated. "I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Jesse," he directed to the boy who just entered before turning to her, "and you're Becky."

Beca made a slight frown before saying, "It's actually–"

"Alright, rule number one," Luke interrupted and Beca narrowed her eyes at him, instantly losing interest in his hotness, "no freshmen in the booth. You'll be stacking CDs."

Luke led Jesse and Beca to a desk and settled a crate of said CDs on the desk. Jesse, now really looking at Beca, spoke, "Hey, I know you."

Beca turned to face him and noticed him as the kid who sang to her on that first day. "No, you don't," she said quickly.

"Yeah, I do," he countered.

"He doesn't," Beca told Luke.

"I totally know her," Jesse replied.

"Well, that's great," Luke said, exasperated. "You two will be spending a lot of down time together, which leads us to rule number two. No sex on the desk. I've been burnt before." With that, he walked away and into the booth.

"I do know you," Jesse told her once Luke was out of earshot. "I sang to you. I remember because you were in a taxi. Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?"

Beca looked at him incredulously, furrowing her eyebrows, "No."

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

She ignored him for a moment, looking through the CDs, before responding, "Needed the money. Sucks to actually have to work for it."

"Really?" he asked, an amused look on his face. "I'm only here for one reason. I really love stacking CDs!"

Beca couldn't help but let out a laugh through her nose. _What a nerd._ She shook her head slightly at him before returning to her job.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy," Beca said as she opens the door to their room.

"Hey, Bec, don't you have auditions?" Lucy asked, looking up from her laptop, watching Beca rummage through her drawers.

"Yeah, just finished at the radio station, needed a change of clothes," Beca replied as she grabbed a pair of leggings, a tank top, her Barden hoodie, and a small duffle. "Be back by six!" She told Lucy before heading out the door.

"Good luck!" Lucy shouted back, returning her attention to her laptop.

Beca changed out of her clothes in the shower room, fixing her hair into a ponytail and stuffing her belongings into her duffle. She walked swiftly across the quad to the art wing. In the dance studio, she found about twenty people already warming up.

"Hey!" a girl with a pixie haircut greeted. "I'm Sabrina. Are you auditioning?"

"Yeah," Beca replied.

"Great! Sign-in sheets are over there," Sabrina pointed to the nearby table, "and that's where you'll get your number too."

"Thanks," Beca said, heading to the table. After writing down her name and being assigned number twenty-four, Beca heard a clap behind her.

"Alright!" Beca noticed the girl as Melanie. "Rows of five, people! In numerical order!"

Beca took her place next to a tall blonde and an Asian girl, placing the sticker with her number on the front of her shirt, shaking out her legs to warm up a bit just as Melanie began the introductions.

"Hello, I'm Melanie, captain of BDC. To my left is Sabrina and Jasmine," she gestured to the two girls, "They're our choreographers."

"We'll be teaching you two choreographies today, one will be testing your techniques and one will be testing your creativity." Sabrina stated, hands on her hips. "Now, keep in mind that we will only be taking three of you."

"Considering there are twenty-eight of you here today and there will most likely be the same number tomorrow, I suggest you bring your best," Jasmine warned.

A boy with sandy blonde hair behind Jasmine stepped up. "Don't forget to have fun though. Dancing is an art. Feel free to be expressive."

"Let's get started!" Sabrina yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

Beca walked out of the dance studio and into the brisk wind, pulling her hoodie over her torso. She had done well, even Melanie said so before she left. Scanning her student ID card to open the door to her dorm, Beca breathed out a shuttered breath. _Goodbye summer, hello autumn._

"How did you do? Were you awesome? Tell me you were awesome. Did you make it? Tell me you made it," Lucy bombarded her with rapid questions just as Beca stepped through the doorway.

Beca couldn't help but laugh at her friend's tactics. "I did well."

"Just well?! That's it? No 'I was completely amazing and I wiped the floor with all them wannabe dancers'?" Lucy questioned. She was nearly in hysterics.

"I did well," Beca simply shrugged, turning to her bed, stopping when she noticed a boy sitting on it. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Take out?" the boy smiled innocently, holding up a white paper container.

"What are you doing here?" Beca questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh!" Lucy piped up. "He stopped by to see you, but I told him you were gone and he insisted to wait for you to come back."

"And you let him?! He's a stranger! You can't just let a stranger into our room, Lucy!"

Lucy lips pulled out into a pout; she looked like a little kid who just got busted for stealing cookies off the counter against mommy's words. "But he had take out." She pointed to the food.

Beca chuckled at the look of Lucy's face before turning to the boy on her bed, "That better be Chinese, nerd. I'm starving."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter two! I actually finished this sooner than I thought, but that's a good thing, right?  
Okay, something y'all should know about me is that I'm probably the most inconsistent person ever.  
On top of that, I'm also a very big procrastinator (who isn't, right?).  
So, I decided that, in order to keep consistency (and hopefully break my procrastinating habits), I will try my best to update every Sunday and Thursday.  
I swear, I'll even put a little reminder in my phone!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's still going to be introductions for the next few, but stick around! It'll be worth it!  
Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Bellas Auditions

**CHAPTER THREE: Bellas Auditions**

* * *

"Beca!" Jesse hollered as he walked through the entrance of the radio station. "Do you want the blueberry bagel or the ham-and-cheese sandwich?"

"Blueberry, please!" Beca yelled, turning around to see Jesse walking toward her, his arm extended with her lunch clutched in his hand. Taking the bag from him, she smiled, "Thanks, nerd."

"No problem," Jesse shrugged, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

Beca hesitantly picked at the brown paper bag that held her bagel. Jesse eyed her carefully, "What?"

Beca walked over to stand next to him, extracting a white envelope that had her name inscribed in beautiful calligraphy on it out of her jacket pocket. "This was slid under my door this morning."

"Who is it from?" Jesse asked, his eyes concentrated on the little object.

"BDC," Beca whispered quietly.

"Did you open it?" He mentally slapped himself after asking it.

"No, dork, I have xray vision and I already know what it says without having to open it," Beca quipped.

"Okay, that was a stupid question," Jesse admitted sheepishly and Beca could only smile at his dorkiness. "Why don't you open it?"

Beca gave him a dumbfounded look before hanging her head. "I'm scared," she said, her voice below a whisper.

"Why? You know you killed it at auditions! Go on, open it," Jesse encouraged.

Beca looked up at his sincere face, absentmindedly thumbing the envelope. He gave her his best you-can-do-it smile before placing his hands over hers, ignoring the electric shock he felt and helped her open up the parchment. Beca glanced down to the envelope, pulling out the card within it. Unfolding it, she read nervously, her eyes moving quickly across the paper. Jesse stared at her intently, taking in her features and expression, his heart beating faster when he saw her eyes lit up and her lips form into a smile.

"I got in!" Beca screamed excitedly once she finished reading, and to both of their surprise, she pulled him into a hug.

Jesse, though stunned at her gesture, returned the hug happily, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I knew you did," he mumbled into her sweet-smelling hair. Realization washed over her as Beca pulled away abruptly, coughing at the awkwardness.

"Uh, well," Beca stuttered, walking away from him, "it says the first rehearsal is on Monday and they'll also be giving us the key card to use the studio whenever we want."

"That's great!" Jesse smiled genuinely, missing how she felt in his arms.

Beca took a deep breath, reading over the card again, "I don't know what I was so afraid of."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Jesse asked, looking at her curiously. "I mean, four days ago, you came back from auditions and you were so sure you did well. What happened?"

Beca only stared at him, not knowing how to reply to that. In truth, she didn't know why she was so scared; she just woke up this morning, spotted something under the door, realized it was from BDC, and went into a panic attack. Thank god, Lucy was there to calm her down.

When Beca didn't answer, Jesse quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. That was out of line. I don't, I didn't mean–"

"No, it's okay," Beca interrupted, smiling slightly at his nervousness. "It's just..." she trailed off, closing her eyes, trying to recollect her thoughts. "I just grew up in a home that lacked any forms of encouragement."

"Tough parents?" Jesse asked, half joking.

Beca stared at him once again, scrunching her nose lightly, looking like she was internally debating herself whether or not to tell him something. After some thought, she finally whispered, avoiding eye contact with him, "Yeah, tough parents."

Jesse, catching the rising awkward tension, changed the subject, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared shitless for my Trebles audition today. It's in," he checked his watch to see it was just past noon, "five hours."

Beca laughed at his terrified look before realizing something. "Oh yeah! That lame acappella thing!"

"It's not lame!" Jesse defended. "Synchronized nerd singing is not lame."

"Really, nerd? Do you even hear yourself?" Beca asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Okay, just a tiny bit lame," Jesse admitted, pulling his thumb and index finger close together and shrugged.

"Did you see the Bellas video of last year?" Beca laughed. "Lucy showed it to me. Priceless!"

Jesse, who looked thoroughly confused, asked, "What video?"

"Oh my god, you haven't seen it?" Beca said, her laughter dying down. "Come here," she produced her phone from her back pocket, working on the screen to pull up the video. "You have to watch this."

* * *

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Shit, Lucy, way to kill my eardrums," Beca glowered, rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry," Lucy exclaimed, "but I'm so happy for you! BDC, Beca!"

"Yeah, I know," Beca laughed at her friend. "You're more excited than I am."

Lucy finally stopped jumping and had the 'I-just-had-an-awesome-idea' look on her face, "We have to celebrate!"

Beca's eyes widened. "Oh, no. No way, Lucy."

"Why not?" Lucy pouted.

"Because me joining an activities group does not require a celebration."

"Please!" Lucy begged, extending the word desperately.

Beca couldn't help but laugh and give in, "Only dinner. You're paying since this was your idea and we're celebrating when you join the cheer squad, which you will also be paying for."

"I'll take it!" Lucy clapped excitedly. "We'll leave at five and make it to the restaurant before six.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower," Beca sighed, hiding a smile.

Beca made her way to the shower room, quietly singing her current favorite song, Titanium by David Guetta. She continued singing as she turned on the shower head, letting the water run, oblivious to the two other occupants in the shower room with her.

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_" she sang, unaware of the shower curtain moving behind her, revealing a redhead. "_Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim–_"

"You can sing!" the redhead stated excitedly.

Beca whipped around to see a naked girl, whom she recognized as the girl in that acappella group at Activities Fair, smiling at her. _Fucking shit! _"Dude!" Beca exclaimed, reaching out to pull the shower curtain back.

"How high does your belt go?" the redhead asked, stepping into the area with Beca, turning off the running water.

"My what? What are you-oh my god!" Beca screamed, facing her body to the wall.

"You have to auditions for the Bellas," the girl smiled.

"I can't focus on anything you're saying right now until you cover your junk," Beca muttered quickly, her eyes trained on the ceiling.

"Just consider it. One time, we sang for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with like one hand."

"Seriously? I am nude," Beca stated.

"Will you sing Titanium for me?" the redhead asked.

"Dude, no!"

"Not for that reason," the girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving here until you sing."

Beca, resigning, turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "_I'm bulletproof. Nothing to lose..._"

At this part, the redhead joined in, harmonizing perfectly, "_Fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium._"

Beca found herself actually enjoying singing with this girl. The way their voice melted together to form a rich new sound absolutely amazed her. The two girls finished and after an awkward silence, the redhead perked up, "I'm Chloe," she said. "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all of this." She gestured to herself.

Beca scrunched her nose. "You should be. I'm gonna, you know, shower."

"Oh! Right!" Chloe realized, waking out of Beca's shower and closing the curtain behind her.

"I'll see you at auditions!" Chloe yelled.

* * *

After finishing getting ready, it was still a bit early to leave so Lucy decided on reading a book to pass the time. Beca was sitting near her desk, brushing her hair, when a piece of paper sticking out of the desk drawers caught her attention. She reached for the paper, tugging it slightly and it came sliding out. _The Barden Bellas_.

She didn't know what came over her, but she weirdly had a sudden urge to want to audition. "Lucy, can we leave a bit early? I have to stop somewhere."

Lucy, looking up from her book, said, "Yeah, sure. I'm ready so let's go."

Together, the two made their way across the quad with Beca leading them toward the auditorium. When they reached Beca's destination, Lucy read the words etched on the wall: Barden's Performing Arts Theatre.

"Beca, what are we doing here?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Okay, I know I'll sound crazy," Beca paused, "I want to audition."

"For acappella," Lucy stated simply and Beca nodded. "You?"

Beca nodded again. "Well, who am I to stop you?" Lucy sighed, smiling. "Go ahead, knock'em dead. I'll be sitting in the back."

Beca quickly hugged her best friend before jogging toward the back entrance, where the auditioners were told to meet. She found a group of people sitting on the floor, talking, and among them was Jesse.

"Beca, what are you..." Jesse, who was sitting with his back against the wall with another boy next to him, started to ask, but trailed off when he noticed she wasn't going to answer.

Beca ran up to a boy in plaid who was holding a clipboard. She figured he was the one running the auditions. "Hey, hi. I want to audition."

The boy looked extremely surprised and confused. "I'm sorry, but we closed sign-ins thirty minutes ago. Plus, the last one just went in. You don't have time to prepare."

"What's the song?" Beca asked quickly.

"Kelly Clarkson's Since U Been Gone. Sixteen bars," the boy replied. _Shit. _

"Damn," Beca muttered under her breath. She knew of the song, but she didn't listen to it often.

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized.

"It's okay," Beca responded with a smile. "It's not your fault. I should have shown up earlier."

Beca walked over to Jesse and slumped down next to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" Jesse asked.

"Believe it or not, I wanted to audition, but I can't learn a song in under five minutes when I've only heard it maybe three times, four tops," Beca sighed, closing her eyes, ignoring the stage door opening, probably releasing the last auditioner.

After some silence, she heard Jesse's voice singing beside her. "_Here's the thing, we started out friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend-end. Yeah, yeah. Since you've been gone._"

The boy sitting next to Jesse caught on and started the guitar line. "Sing," Jesse whispered encouragingly, staring into her eyes.

Beca took a deep breath and began, with Jesse supporting her voice, "_Dedicated, you took the time. Wasn't long till I called you mine-ine. Yeah, yeah. Since you've been gone._"

Beca smiled as she got the beat of the song. "_And all you'd ever hear me say is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say._"

Beca could only focus on Jesse's eyes as she sang with him. "_But since you've been gone,_" she was surprised at herself for being able to hit that note, "_I can breathe for the first time. I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want. Since you've been gone._" Her voice faded away and Jesse genuinely smiled at her, but his eyes were locked on something behind her back.

She turned her head to see Chloe and Aubrey, the blonde she saw at the Activities Fair. The boy in plaid was standing behind them and he smiled, giving her a knowing look and a thumbs up. _Sneaky bastard. Note to self, thank the dude later. _

"Thank you for auditioning, Beca," Chloe said before grabbing the blonde and pulling her away.

Beca turned back to Jesse and he gave her a smirk. "You knew!" she screamed, punching him, trying to be angry but ended up letting out a laugh.

"Tommy brought them in and started talking to them so I had to catch their attention somehow," Jesse shrugged, rubbing his shoulders where she just hit.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You too, Tommy!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Thank you!"

"No problem!" Tommy yelled back, laughing.

Lucy ran up to Beca in her heels, which Beca shook her head at because only Lucy would be able to pull that off. "What happened, Beca? I didn't see you go on!"

"Relax, I auditioned. Unknowingly," she gave Jesse another punch, "but I auditioned."

She got up from the floor, Jesse and his friend following. "How d'you do?" Lucy asked.

"She was amazing," Jesse answered for her, making Beca blush just a bit.

"I wasn't that great," Beca rolled her eyes.

"She was fantastic. Right, Benji?" Jesse said, directing to his friend.

"Oh, yeah, you have a great voice," Benji mumbled shyly.

"Thanks," Beca smiled.

"Alright!" Lucy exclaimed. "We should go, you know, to that celebratory dinner you promised me?"

"Oh! Right! I was hoping you'd forget about that," Beca sighed. Turning to Jesse, she asked, "Would you like to come to dinner with us? You can come too, Benji." She added, noticing the sadness flicker in his eyes.

"We would love to," Jesse replied with a grin.

"Great! Let's go! I need to get my sexy ass drunk!" Lucy said excitedly, walking quickly away, Jesse and Benji right behind her.

"Wait! It's only dinner!" Beca screamed, not moving from her spot. "Who said anything about drinking?!"

Realizing they weren't stopping, she jogged after them, yelling, "Lucy McCarthy! I swear to god, if I have to clean up your puke tonight, I'll murder you right after I break up this friendship!"

* * *

**Hello! This chapter's early because I'll be busy tomorrow and Thursday. It's a family thing.  
This chapter might not be that polished though. I apologize if anything is confusing!  
Reviews make me feel warm inside and keep me motivated so let me know what you think!  
Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, you can check out my one-shot "Baby Daddy" and let me know what you think on that too!  
I'm also thinking about writing another long one-shot (maybe 10,000 words).  
It'll be about how Beca, a party girl, will show Jesse, an uptight know-it-all, one night of absolute fun before starting their last spring break.  
How do you like that idea? Let me know!**


End file.
